


Batman 11

by Ashirogi28



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapped, Mild Gore, Stranger Things universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashirogi28/pseuds/Ashirogi28
Summary: Bruce Wayne is kidnapped one afternoon and it's up to the Young Justice to rescue him.





	1. Bruce Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> These are very short chapters that I was using as writing exercises. Basically I would write a page a day and this is what happened:)

     Bruce Wayne was tired; This didn’t happen very often as he stayed up late into the night every day. He tapped his fingers on the rim of his glass as he gazed upon the city bellow. The sun was beginning to set into one of Gotham’s infamous dark nights, but decided to paint the sky in blood before, as a warning. There were threats and shadows lurking on every corner of this magnificent yet deadly city. Bruce had made it his job to put an end to this not but five years ago. Five years…he had made his name as the dark crusader that long ago. So much had happened in that span of time; Dick came into his life as the first Robin, his first true ray of sunshine since he was eight, Barbara’s own kind of light, of course Alfred, Gordon’s faith, Luscious Fox, an alien invasion, the creation of Earth’s Justice League, finding a friend in the Superman, and falling, but catching himself, for the Amazon princess. His years were not a waste regardless of how many attempts the Joker made, the Riddler stole, Black Mask schemed, it was not a worthless endeavor. After all that he had been through Bruce was still as strong as the first day, maybe stronger, but this evening he was tired.

     Bruce placed his glass down on the oak table. He was standing in the Wayne Enterprise conference room. The right side of the room beheld a large view of Gotham, from the bay all the way to Crime Ally. The other side of the conference, a redwood wall with pictures of his father, Wayne trophies, and group pictures, decorated its’ structure. A small cabinet underneath was the source of his water glass with other cases of whiskey, company’s favorite (although he didn’t drink). The conference had been over for about thirty minutes and all attendees had left for supper or home. It was coming time for the Batman to play, but he really was so tired. Bruce’s eyes were transfixed upon that golden sunset, the only thing keeping his eyes from drooping. If he went home and just slept the night away, he would have one happy butler, but his city needed him.

     With a sigh the man turned for the door, but stopped hearing some weird sizzling sound. A bomb! Before he could react, an explosion erupted behind his back sending his face flat on the ground, shards of glass and smoking steel followed. Bruce was completely dazed and a ringing in his ear made it harder to clear his head. Rumbling behind him alerted to the fact that several people were landing inside from the blasted window, he couldn’t just lay there. Coming to his knees, Bruce was greeted by the presence of three masked assailants. A chill ran down his spine, they were Black Mask’s henchmen. Black Mask after Batman was one thing, but to be after Bruce Wayne, that was another. A low growl erupted in his throat. He didn’t have time or patience to deal with being kidnapped, it would be their mistake to underestimate Bruce Wayne’s skills for today only.  
The closest henchman made his way towards Bruce, but was swiftly flipped upon the shards of smoking glass. He could almost feel the glares from the other two assailants, which only sent a little thrill through Bruce.

     “Come and get me then!” A smirk spread across his face, “I don’t have all night.” He stepped back into a classic boxer fighting stance ready for anything. The two masked men looked at one another then made their way towards the billionaire. Bruce side stepped the first and made contact with the second’s jaw. As he swiveled around for the first one again a sudden dizziness overtook him. The room blurred and contorted in front of him and before he knew it, Bruce was face first on the floor again. They hadn’t touched him at all, what on earth was happening?! He heard a slight chuckle from above him as he attempted to rise again, but was greeted with a kick to his ribs.

     “That’s for my jaw.” Bruce now laid on his back and could just feel their glee from under the masks, that’s when he noticed his glass. Drugged…He’d been drugged and didn’t even notice. Stupid! Hands began to lift Bruce up and drag him towards the open window. The bleeding sun was the last thing he saw before darkness consumed him.


	2. Robin Drabble

     This was not good. This was not good at all, but he was the son of Batman, and he would not panic. Robin, the boy wonder, had once again sent the team on a personal mission. He fibbed telling them that Batman had given a new task-Wally suspected-, but none of the other teammates caught on. “Bruce Wayne Abducted at Wayne Enterprises” was the headline on every news station, so of course Wally knew. What angered Robin the most was that the Justice League could do nothing. Gotham was still Batman’s territory and so Bruce Wayne was his responsibility, even if he WAS Batman, they couldn’t chance exposer. So yeah, of course he was going to rescue his mentor! He did try to get Wally out, but he wouldn’t have it after being left behind last time with the circus.

     With the help of the team, Robin determined that Black Mask was hired to do this, and was not the main man. There had been other big time and small-time gangs hired all around the world (especially around Gotham) to abduct random people. What baffled him most was why capture a big-time billionaire if they wanted to stay covert? There had been no ransom notice for any of the victims (which seemed stupid not to do with a billionaire). The trail lead to a small warehouse outside of Gotham. The team was in the Bioship on their way to save Batman, and nobody knew. Robin could easily make, and did, that his reasoning was to protect a Gothamite along with other victims (they were the covert group anyway). This worked, as they were silently landing next to the warehouse, obviously a disguise for what was really going on.

     Robin was the first out of the ship and already determining a plan, Kaldur was really the man in charge, but he couldn’t help it. The rest of the team filed out and the Atlantean was already revealing the plan, but Robin’s mind was elsewhere. There were small motorcycle tracks hidden within leaves to his left, and they were all too familiar. He headed towards the tree line in that direction and was greeted by…

     “Batgirl!” Barbara was standing by her bike obviously having just noticed them at the same time he did. Dick would have asked her what she was doing here, but he already knew. One look into her eyes and he knew they had the same objective, save Bruce. A gush of wind beside Dick indicated that Wally had run up beside him.

     “What do you see?” And soon the entire team was standing next to him. Robin sighed and turned towards the others indicating his hand towards the dark heroine.  
     “Guys, I’d like you to meet Batgirl. She’s a new addition to the bat gang.” Barbara glared at the last part, but nonetheless kept her composure. She stepped away from her bike and extended her hand towards Kaldur.  
     “You must be Kaldur’rom.” She turned towards the rest of the team while walking out of the bushes. “I’ve heard all about you.”  
     “Did Batman send you as well?” Megan spoke up, hovering slightly. Wally chuckled slightly as Batgirl and Robin gave a silent look.  
     “Yeah, he thought it would be a good try out for joining.” She gave a sly grin, then began to walk towards the warehouse, before turning back to them “So when do we go?”


	3. Wayne Drabble

     It hurt. Whatever it was, it was hurting him all over. Not that he could complain, as his body was always in constant torment, much to Alfred’s displeasure. There was a stinging sensation zapping into his temples and this was where his pain originated from. Bruce’s eyelids were extremely heavy, and it took him several times to open. As the images cleared up, the cave’s sudden change confused him, until he remembered the incident at the conference room. Bruce jolted awake completely ignoring the pulses piercing his brain. He was trapped in some sort of pod and his extremities were tied down. A red glass allowed him to see out, or more likely, let others see in. The room looked like a classic laboratory with microscopes, glass tubes, lab coats propped on the back of chairs, just the usual. The room had a darker hue to it, although the red glass could be responsible, and there were cabinets at the far end with labels like “P4 DNA, D9 Tests” and other similar labels. Looking to his left were other empty capsules like his own, but they seemed to be long abandoned. There were no doctors about at the moment, but a security camera in the upper right corner covered for the lack of staff.

     The electric pulses buzzing in his brain were getting very annoying now, and security camera or not, play boy billionaire façade, he was going to get out. Bruce’s over jacket was missing, but he was still in his dress shirt where he kept a picklock in the upper button sleeve. After freeing his hands, he swiftly disconnected the electric charges at his head. So far it seemed as if no alarms had been set off. What he did not understand was why Black Mask would want Bruce Wayne and then leave him in a science lab to seemingly be tested on. There would be a lot more convenient specimen, such as nobodies, to be used for human experiments. So, they wanted him for a specific purpose, which means they want him alive (otherwise why go to all this trouble?). The question was, did he wait to find out, or risk revealing that this “play boy” knew a few tricks?  
Bruce’s decision was made when a doctor entered the room. He swiftly put his hands back in place and grimaced pretending that the electric pulses where still affecting him. The doctor was a short Hispanic man with black rimmed glasses hiding the obvious bags that hung under his exhausted eyes. His head was cast towards a clipboard in his hands revealing chewed nails. Someone is on his last leg. It took a moment before the man finally looked up and noticed Bruce.

     “Ah, you’re awake!” He made his way towards the billionaire.

     “What do you want with me?” Bruce demanded through gritted teeth. Façade it was then. It would be rather odd if he kept up his Batman persona when this situation would bother a normal person. The scientist/doctor looked him up and down, trying to find something.

     “That’s the thing Mr. Wayne, what DO you have to do with us?” He pressed his glasses back up his brow, “You see, what we make here was only exposed, accidentally, in certain areas of our work. So, how is that we traced this all back to you?” Bruce seemed to give him a confused look, so the doctor/scientist sighed and continued, “Mr. Wayne, we have made a certain gene modifier that can only get into the body by a direct injection, so how is that you have running through your veins?” Bruce remained silent and perceived the question as rhetorical. The doctor/scientist (let’s go with doctor) started checking a result screen on the side of his pod. His eyebrows went up in surprise.

     “My, my, it was injected from a cut on your left shoulder? The scan also indicates numerous scarring tissue throughout your body. What have you been up to Mr. Wayne?”

     “This.” The last thing the doctor knew was a fist slamming through red glass.


	4. Boy Wonder Drabble

      Robin was a flustered bird now. The team, plus Batgirl, had snuck into the warehouse and he had already tapped into security. The thing was, there was still no sign of Bruce. The seven of them had been wandering around the facility (mostly in the air vents), which seemed to be one big laboratory. Scientists and doctors were about doing what scientists and doctors normally do, nothing out of the ordinary, except for the fact that they were hiding the base. Wally and Artemis were flirting again as Superboy and Megan were finishing another fight, it was really distracting since everyone was linked up. It took Batgirl some time to get used to the feeling of telepathy, and would convey information through sign language, if she wanted to only speak to Robin. He smiled at that (they were conducting their own kind of flirtation). The team filed out of another air vent and hid in the shadows watching a scientist work from the corridor. The place smelled like a hospital and had a feel of an alien space station at certain points.

      “Hey, I think I hear someone screaming.” Everyone turned to Superboy. The clone’s head was tilted at an angle as if listening intently, then he looked to Robin and Kaldur, “I think someone is in trouble.” They followed Conner down another corridor to their right and had to avoid several guards and doctors as they made more turns. Robin’s heart was racing seeing how much of a hurry the Superman’s clone was. How much trouble was this person in, and how much time did they have before the team could reach them?

      After several more turns and narrow escape, the rest of the team (who do not have super hearing) could now hear the screams themselves. It was strong and full of agony. You could tell the man (it was a man’s) was trying to be strong, but was not given that leisure. Robin had heard that scream before, possibly only twice in his life, but he had heard it. His heart sank, and a gut-wrenching fear nearly swallowed him whole.

      “Robin!” The entire team mentally screamed, but Batgirl had already caught on as well; Robin could hear her rushing after the sound as well. Robin didn’t care if they were seen, so he bolted all the way to the double doors at the end of the hall with “Test in Progress” written across. The doors flung open and batgirl was there standing next to him. Anger consumed their entire beings, and nothing was going to stop them now.  
The doctors present spun their heads up in surprise at the two newcomers, but they didn’t matter, what mattered what was on their table. There lay Bruce Wayne. He was tightly strapped to a steel table and electro pads were taped all over his bare chest and head. You could visibly see the electrical charges being shot through them from the machine they were attached to. His eyes were shut tight and sweat coated his shirtless form. Fresh bruises littered his arms and a stream of blood fell from his nose. This is what angered the two bat family members. Here lay their mentor, the Batman, their friend, or father, and they were torturing him like a common lab rat. So, before anyone could make a move, fists were flying, and all three doctors and the four bodyguards were down in a flash. Robin smashed the machine causing his mentor pain while Batgirl undid his bonds, and this is how the rest of the team found them.


	5. Bruce Drabble

      The pain stopped. His muscles relaxed slightly, and he was able to breath again. Bruce hadn’t felt such intense electrical charges in years, not since the Joker caught him in a storm atop the city hall. This was far more direct, like the doctors were looking for a certain reaction. Typically, you would bind the head and gag the mouth, but that’s the area he felt most free, so they were trying to find something, a reaction to the gene modifier.

      The pain had stopped, but the after effects had begun. It hurt all over and he heard a voice calling him, but it was hard to reach. Bruce waded through the murky depths of consciousness to find the voice, but if he did the pain would be far greater. He wasn’t afraid of pain, but he didn’t really want to deal with it right now. Maybe he could fall back for just a few moments…

      “Bruce!” His eyes bolted open at the shock. The room was a blur, but he could make out a figure above him calling his name. “Bruce, this is Robin. I need you to wake up. Bruce!”

      “Hnn…Robin…” A smile spread across the now clear form of Robin, his partner and son. Tilting his head, Bruce could see the rest of the team along with Batgirl. So, she’s here as well. Robin helped the billionaire up as he noticed all the doctors and bodyguards knocked out around them. The rest of the team stood by the door. Kid Flash looked at him in great concern while the others were just curious. Artemis caught his eye, she would know who he was the most, since the young archer lived in Gotham. Bruce turned back to Robin, it was time to get down to business.

      “They’ve been injecting people with gene modifiers as human lab rats.” Bruce was now standing on his own, reaching down to grab a doctor’s shirt for his own, “Apparently each injection has a tracker implanted and that’s how they are able to monitor their patients without being noticed. Each gene modifier is supposed to be a natural way of creating super soldiers.” Bruce finished buttoning his new dress shirt, a nice shade of blue that matched his eyes. Robin looked at him, trying to read his meaning. He knew exactly what he was talking about, it was an open-ended case they were tracking last month with Yakuza, but it lead nowhere. The rest of the team was left in utter confusion. Kaldur stepped forward, playing the team leader, as he should.

      “Mr. Wayne, we’re here to get you out of here, but I must ask, what would these people want with you? Why the torture?”

      “The gene modifier is directly injected isn’t it, and you were exposed.” All eyes turned to Robin. Bruce couldn’t help, but smirk. He must have noticed the reopening of his shoulder cut that he received last month while they were taking down the yakuza. The Batman had been looking through the chemical containers when they were attacked. One was sliced open and he had fallen on it. Bruce and Alfred had checked the wound to make sure there was nothing, but obviously there was.  
Bruce abruptly made his way out of the room.

      “There are others several floors down,” He called over his shoulder. Kid Flash raced up to him, frantically flying his arms around.

     “Uh, Mr. Wayne, uh shouldn’t you like, y’know let us lead? We’re professionals and all and we don’t want you to uh…get hurt, because you don’t know any battle tactics at all and stuff…right?” Bruce did stop, but he instead turned to Robin again.

     “Did you cut the feed?” Robin nodded, “Right then.” Before anyone could blink, Bruce Wayne suddenly reached out towards a corridor cut off and grabbed several guards passing by punching them into oblivion as fast as the Flash. The team stood there gaping, and it was not so obvious how Dick was freaking out on the inside. Bruce sighed and turned to Robin once again.

      “Do you trust them?” He was greeting by a confused look, but slowly and surly it turned into the widest grin of them all. Bruce gave a small smile in return. He really didn’t have time to play around with a situation like this and needed to be as efficient as possible, this would take a sacrifice on his part.  
Bruce Wayne turned towards his rescuers, looking each one in the eye that turned the room to a dark serious mood. There was a weight in his eyes, not one belonging to a billionaire play boy, but to someone far greater. Then he spoke just two words.

      “I’m Batman.”


	6. Grayson Drabble

     “I’m Batman.” Utter silence. No sound, no word, no nothing. They all stood there, Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Barbara, Megan, Conner, and Dick. Bruce let them soak it in for a moment before moving on again. His shoulders broadened, and he took a more alert position, one that would belong to the Batman. Dick stood there half excited half shocked that he would trust the entire team just like that. After all those months having to wear sunglasses and use other methods to hide his identity, Bruce trusted his judgment of his friends, trusted his identity to them. This meant Bruce really did trust him, it was then that he really did see another side to the caped crusader. Dick and Alfred would often complain about his lack of affection, quality time, and sense of socialization, but he did always show it differently. Bruce was still a human being. And being a human being, he was prone to mortality especially after getting knock out blasts of electricity through his skull.

     “You’re Batman?! And Bruce Wayne?!” Artemis’ shout awakening everyone from their stupor and bouts of shouted questions and accusations arose, a couple directed at Robin. To someone who didn’t know Bruce they would have thought he wasn’t paying attention, but Robin knew he was carefully weighing each question. Perhaps he would one day answer them, but not now, now they had to move.  
Bruce raised a hand. Bat glare in place the entire room went silent.

     “I know you all have questions, but those need to wait right now. What’s important are the people below who need rescue. I caught a glimpse of the facility’s layout earlier, but Robin you’ll have to lead us through the ins and outs. Superboy, your hearing is key.” He turned to Megan, “Miss Martian, I need you to hook us up. I know I am not typically part of your link group, but I need you to make an exception today.” The red head nodded and did as requested. It was a little weird knowing that Batman would be in their thoughts, but if nobody said anything too stupid (*cough cough* Wally), Robin would be relieved. The bird pulled out his digital layout. Coming to the center, he ignored his teammates stares and held up the map.

     “If we travelled by vents (there were audible groans) we could reach this lift here,” pointing to the lower right, “Then proceed to the next level.” Robin looked towards Bruce (or Batman, depended on him) for approval to proceed.

     “Would batsy here even fit in the vents?” Wally piped up chewing on his food stash. Bruce ignored him and whispered something to Barbara before lifting the vent seal himself. His massive form almost immediately disappeared.

     “Let’s move.”


	7. Boy Wonder Drabble

     They were finally out of the vents. Everyone, besides the metas and Batman, were moaning as they stretched their sore limbs. Robin had his map out to determine their course.

     “Down that corridor with the black lining is the entrance,” Robin revealed through the telepathic link, “This is the most heavily secure area of the facility, so we’ll have to be sharp,” He looked toward Kaldur to start forming a plan then turned to Bruce.

      “It won’t be long before they notice you’re gone.” Bruce gave one of his blank stares to the untrained eye, but he was thinking. The dark knight looked down the steel hall obviously a forming plan. Kaldur spoke to him next.

      “Batman, as the head of our team it is only natural for you to lead.”

      "No,” That shocked everyone (especially Dick) “Right now this is your mission and your team. I’m only an innocent bystander.” He flashed his classic playboy smile. It was a bit unnerving to the others to see him do that and know he was Batman. Dick knew it was strange as well, but knowing his mentor he had some other motive in mind.  
After they had set out, Dick lagged behind to where Barbara was.

      “What’d he tell you to do?” The Boy Wonder whispered, making it look as casual as possible. She gave him a disbelieving look, like nothing was up, but thought about it further. She sighed and held out her hand. A small black bat shaped object lay in the middle of her palm.

      “He gave me this,” she answered softly, “It’s a remote to explosives I’ve been planting throughout the facility. A contingency plan if all else fails. It’s best if the others don’t know.” Barbara glanced towards the others. They really only had to worry about Superboy listening, “I’ve strategically placed them in all the technological links. I can trap them, take out their gear, or take this place down.” Robin nodded. Barbara was very good at technology, possibly better than him, so it made sense for Bruce to assign that to her.

     “Up there.” Robin mentally informed the group. There was a metallic door with a neon bridge for a top. A security scanner at the top and side shone brightly like a warning sign.

     “Miss Martian, if you would.” Kaldur nodded towards Megan. The alien became transparent and was lost behind the wall. Moments later the door opened, and they entered with Kid Flash in the lead. They immediately stopped. Before them were pods and pods of people. Age, race, and gender did not matter as they were all held in a stasis. Tubes ran in and out of their bodies. They all just stared, Robin’s first thought were ways to evacuate hundreds of people, but that wouldn’t be plausible if they couldn’t move. Conner and Megan would have to do most of the heavy lifting. Maybe the rest could hold off the guards before while they worked, or if he contacted JL members.  
Suddenly all the glass shattered on the pods. The pieces clattered to the floor as alarms sounded.

     “We’re screwed!” KF panicked out loud. Robin began to panic. He turned towards the others.

     “Take as many as you can! We can’t leave them here! Kaldur and I will hold off security.”

     “Bats!” Artemis yelled. Robin turned back to the entrance and found, to his horror, his mentor slumped on the floor with a fresh bleeding nose.


	8. Richard Grayson Drabble

     Panic. That was the right word, panic. He wasn’t turbed, welmed, tracked, or anything, just panicked. There his mentor, the Batman, his father, laying lifeless while he had to deal with the other captives. Don’t get him wrong, he was panicking for Bruce’s wellbeing as well. Alarms were sounding all around them, he could hear the guards coming, they needed to get out!

     Barbara was checking on Bruce, worry etched on her face. Robin crossed the room towards them, looking back at what the team was doing about the captives. Glass was littered everywhere and had shattered into a couple of bodies. Kaldur was inspecting the wounds while Artemis, Superboy, and MissMartian carried the others out. These were times Robin really wish he had superpowers. He turned back to the bats. Barbara was checking Bruce’s pulse and lymph nodes around his neck. The bleeding by his nose had stopped, but his forehead shone with sweat.

     “How is he?” Robin inquired. Batgirl bit her lip, looking over her patient again.

     “He’s just exhausted. I really don’t know what happened.” She paused then looked up with a grave face. “What did they do to him Dick?” Robin looked back down at his mentor.

     “I don’t know, but I hope it doesn’t have to do with that gene modifier.”

     “Guys! Incoming!” Superboy shouted in their heads. They both looked up to find a swarm of doctors and soldiers coming their way. Robin shot up to the door placing wires from his wrist.

     “Batgirl, you still have those explosives ready? We’re gonna need them.” The ironclad doors shut tight with the team inside.

     “We cannot get out with all these people. We will require back up.” Kaldur informed.

     “I’ve tried, the coms are jammed.” Robin was rapidly tapping at his wrist device. Batgirl was now lifting Bruce into a more comfortable position, that’s when the rest of the team (behind their pile of people) finally noticed him. Kid Flash was the first to race over and start panicking, Kaldur did so silently through his eyes. Artemis gave a sympathetic look, as she already knew, and Megan and Conner looked distressed. After some verbal panicking, Megan silently hovered over to Dick and asked if he would like her to check him out.

     “He hates it when people get inside his head, especially after what happened with the missing 16 hours,” Robin sighed, “Besides even if you did get in, it’d probably be terribly dark.” Megan backed off and retreated to her pile of people. Robin sighed again. They really needed help.

     “Already done.” They turned to a grinning Conner as he held a small watch with the “S” shield.


	9. Caped Crusader Drabble

     “Bruce!”

     Bruce’s eyes snapped open. Complete confusion. The world around him was blurry and disorienting, only hurting his head. A figure was over him, calling his name and tapping his cheek. He really wanted to just punch the person into the next week, who did they think he was? The figure’s voice was getting closer and he was able to see the mix of red, blue, and a giant “S” Shield.

     “Ss…Clark?...” He moaned.

     “Woah now! We’re in public, Superman is fine.” A large toothy grin erupted on the Kryptonian’s face. Bruce bolted up, only slightly regretting that, as he became dizzy.

     “Hey, take it easy! They don’t know what happened to you.” The man of steel helped him into a sitting position, that’s when Bruce got a view of his surroundings. They were in a forest coverage, the morning sun was coming over a peak in the distance, fires were blazing on a warehouse to his left. Beyond Superman was the team with several paramedics, fire engines, and a police squad (Gordon’s presumably). Bruce tensed.

     “What. On. Earth. Happened.” He grit his teeth. Superman looked at him wearily and bit his lip.

      “Well, I wasn’t really here for the entire ordeal. That’s something the team will have to do.” He looked back at the commotion of people, “I brought you back here, so you can decide how you want to play this.” Clark turned back. “Do you want Bruce Wayne out there, or is this something the public doesn’t need to know?” Bruce thought for a moment.

      “Batman saved him.” And he started to get up with Superman’s help, “Now, what happened.” He asked again with the ‘Batman voice’. Clark turned away, thinking through his words and back at the warehouse that was almost out from the firemen. More ambulances arrived for the hundreds of people that were lain all over the forest floor by the team.

      “Well, I heard the watch I gave Conner go off, so I came. When I arrived half of the building was on fire and I began to rescue the people inside until I heard Conner yelling for me two stories below. He and MissMartian were holding up a pile of rubble about to fall on everyone, so I moved it and we brought all the victims up here. Robin called the police as we apprehended the rest of the staff.” Clark gave Bruce a soft smile, “the people are fine by the way, just knocked out,” His face turned grim, “What happened to you? Why did they take you?” Bruce looked towards his shoulder covered with the borrowed shirt.

      “I got some of their gene modifier while on patrol last month, apparently they can track it.” Clark looked at him quizzically, but took what he got, he knew Bruce long enough to know that’s all he would get.

     “Well then, let’s get you home.” He began to hover with that stupid grin.

     “No. I’m not flying.”

     They flew home.


	10. Dark Knight Drabble

     The caped crusader sat alone in his Batcave. The only noise existent was those of fluttering wings and the tapping of a keyboard. His grim face bore into the numerous files and articles littering the large screen. Bruce’s attention was momentarily disrupted by the clattering of feet on the stairs then a body looming behind.

     “Find anything from the files I got?” Dick leaned in closer to see as well. Bruce paused before revealing anything, he wanted to finish a paragraph.

     “They were continuing research from a facility in Indiana. They’re calling it the ’11 Program’.” Bruce clicked on another link, “It was shut down in the 80’s after one of their experiments got out, but there are no details. I hacked the facility’s computer, what was left, but it’s been wiped clean. The technology is so old I may have to go there physically.” He paused, leaving the cave in silence once more. Dick sighed above him.

     “But, what about you? What were they doing to you, and is the gene modifier affecting you?”

     “I would like to know that myself.” They both swiveled their heads to see Alfred coming down the steps with a tray of sandwiches and nutritional drinks. Bruce turned back to the computer screen.

     “I didn’t find anything.” They were about to ague before he continued, “There was no trace of any gene modifier in any of my numerous tests, unlike the ones found in the others. And I’m not hiding anything, Alfred, as I don’t like knowing that there is a possible foreign body rearranging my DNA.” Dick nodded, then headed to the back of the cave to suit up.

     “I’m headed to Mount Justice. Since they know, there’s been uh, a lot of questions. Wally is now requesting a giant swimming pool in his backyard by the way.” Dick grinned.

     “How humorous of him.” Alfred commented. Dick went his way as Alfred placed the tray next to Bruce. “Do try to eat something this time, master Bruce.”

     “Thank you, Alfred.” Bruce said while taking the glass. Alfred immediately headed back up and he was left alone once more. The only sound was the flapping of wings and the clattering keyboard. Bruce sat back and frowned at the picture on the screen.

     “Could it be…” He mused before getting up and heading towards some damaged gear that was planning to be thrown out. After standing there for almost an eternity, Bruce stretched out his black gloved hand. Anger, shear anger at seeing what was happening to all those people, then the glass exploded. Concentrate. Bruce stood there with his outstretched hand. Beads of sweat began to pour down his face and his teeth began to ache with the tension. There was a crackle, then a sound of metal being ripped apart, and then it comes back together. Before him the damaged gear rearranged itself into a crude bat symbol hovering above; A smile spread across his face. A warm liquid was on his lip and he found his nose bleeding once more. His concentration was lost and the mess of objects making the bat fell crashing to the ground.

     “The 11 Program, huh.” His legs suddenly became weak and his head began to spin, just as it had before. He heard Alfred calling his name before darkness took him for the fourth time.


	11. The Batman Drabble

     “He’s not all right! You have to look inside, I’ll take the blame!” Dick’s voice was coming from the wall. Bruce found himself waking up for the fifth time that day, and it was getting quite eerie being so vulnerable. He opened his eyes to find himself in his bed. A throbbing pain in the back of his head indicated where he had fallen; the yelling in the hallway was not helping.

     “Look at the footage again! They did something to him and he was hiding it, this is the only option!” Dick’s voice again. Bruce had a feeling he wasn’t talking to Alfred and had invited unwanted guests. Whomever he chose, Bruce would fight it, no one was treating him like a patient. It was a little unnerving knowing that the gene modifier had gotten to him, but was it bad? He was going to run tests on it, but on his terms. The possibility of this becoming a danger would be catastrophic if he ended up hurting someone. It wasn’t that bad to entertain the idea of telekinesis though.  
The bed creaked and immediately the conversation in the hallway hushed. Bruce sighed, they’ll be coming in. He stood up and found himself still in his bat suit, so that would make it faster going back to work thus back to the cave.  
There was a stiffness around his lip. Dry crusted blood came onto his glove when prodded, apparently a result of using the power. Bruce sighed and gazed out the window. He contemplated how childish would it be to crawl out and maneuver to the cave from there, but that fantasy was crushed as his room door swung open.

     At the entrance stood Dick, J’onn, Clark, and in the far back, Alfred. His young ward’s face was set in a firm glare, as apposed to the others mixed expressions of concern and passiveness.

     “I’m fine.” Wrong choice of words. Dick’s eyes widened and then started a rant that was only half comprehensible. Clark joined in at a couple points, stuff about ‘caring’, ‘health’, and a lot of other unnecessary concerns.

     “Enough.” Bruce growled, immediately silencing them, “I was wrong about the gene modifier,” he continued, “Obviously something was missed, but what knowledge I have acquired it doesn’t seem dangerous. And no! No one will be monitoring my condition. If I begin to show unnatural signs, you have my permission to take precautionary measures, but until then, I have work to do. I’ve unwillingly slept too long.” Bruce began to make his way out of the room.

     “Master Bruce, I implore you, if not for my concern alone, to let master J’onn at least have a peak.” Alfred gave a blank stare, but there was deep emotion behind it. If there was someone who could control or change the Dark Knight’s mind, it was Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce stared at him hard for a good solid minute. Like every other one, Bruce lost that battle and had to give in. He sighed and turned to the Martian.

     “Two minutes. No more.”


	12. Bruce Drabble

     Fear. All that consumed him was fear, the very thing he fought. Somehow, he was here in that gruesome alley all over again. The young couple walking down this way to escape the paparazzi for the sake of their weak, terrified, pathetic, little boy. He tried screaming to them, to move, to run, anything! His limbs were heavy and wouldn’t respond, but he needed to help no matter the cost! If he could only-

     _Bang! Bang!_ Pearls splashed in his stricken face, blood pooling at his feet, a boy’s cry, and the all-consuming fear. He slowly made his way towards the mourning boy, limbs finally listening. His dark cape draping around his feet as he settled in front of the gruesome display. Bruce could only stare at him now, he couldn’t feel, or it would break him. Lowering his head, he gripped the boy’s shoulder wanting to tell him it was going to be all right, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t because he wasn’t right now.

     “So, this is what you’re afraid of.” The boy whispered. Bruce merely stared on. He hated this scene, this place, this feeling. Gritting his teeth Bruce turned to leave. “You’re afraid of having this again?” He stopped and arched his head towards the boy.

     “What?” Turning fully the boy was no longer himself, but a young Dick Grayson gazing down at the corpses of his parents. Blue eyes met him with a hint of disappointment.

     “Are you afraid of having a family again? Is this why you won’t adopt me or let Alfred in?” Bruce grit his teeth at that.

     “I’m not afraid of anything.” He hissed.

     “Only failure.” Dick whispered. “And that’s why you’re afraid to let us in. It’s easier having me as Robin. I’m a soldier, part of the crusade, you don’t have to hide the bat and you don’t have to treat me like a son. We don’t have to be family, because you don’t want to have one.”

     “Shut up.”

     “You’re afraid to lose what you had again, isn’t that right Bruce?” Dick stood up and made his way towards him. “You think you can be more than human.” A venom in his voice now. “You want to disappear, do the job and be done!”

     “I said shut up!”

     “Don’t trust, don’t feel, don’t exist, how selfish can you be?! What about me? What about Alfred?! What about, Jim, Diana, Clark, Barbara, what about the rest of us?!”

     “I said SHUT UP!!!”

     Bruce jolted up and shot out of bed panting hard. J’onn was beside him clutching his head. The room was a disaster. Pictures, shelves, books, all torn apart like a wild animal and tornado had come through. Glass covered the floor from the window and there was a gash through the far end of his wall. Clark was by the entrance seeming to be covering Dick and Alfred with his body. He gazed at Bruce with a hint of fear. Bruce regained his composer and went to help J’onn up, but he flinched away.

     “What happened?” Bruce rasped out, but he had a feeling he already knew. Clark eased his position at the scarred door allowing Dick and Alfred to reenter. Bruce took another quick look around and gritted his teeth in agitation. “I did this.” It wasn’t a question. Bruce turned sharply towards the Martian who was now getting up. “Get it out of me.” He commanded. J’onn merely sighed rubbing his temples.

     “I had tried indeed, but your mind rejected me.” He slowly stood. “I do believe you have a self-defense mechanism on the subconscious level. It is made purely of rage, and rage is a predominant part of exorcising a foreign object in the mind, but it seems to be what activates your powers.” J’onn nodded towards the decimated room.

     “Basically, you can’t do anything.” Bruce concluded. They stood there silently as Dick, Clark and Alfred took their places around the wreckage.

     “What about the black outs?” Clark eventually asked. “Why does he keep having those?” The Kryptonian continued like he wasn’t standing there. Bruce growled to himself. When something concerned his health Clark, especially Alfred, would keep him from the decision making.

     “The force used is strenuous on his mind as it has not built up a tolerance.” J’onn informed. “So far short bursts of powerful emotions have activated it, but with training I think it can be well controlled.” He turned to Bruce. “Your mind is truly incredible as this would blow out any other’s mind. Where I come from the feats you have performed take years of mastery.” Bruce absentmindedly nodded. There were many ways to acquire power in this world and he had no intention of possessing any. A trip to Indiana was due. “Perhaps…” J’onn continued. “Perhaps I could teach you how to use your newfound telekinetic powers.” Bruce glared at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think this might be it...  
> I can't think of what to do next that would seem interesting. If something comes to me i'll continue, but until then...  
> I leave the rest to your imagination! Maybe Batman has to face the upside down. They once feared Steve and his bat, now they must beware THE Bat!XD  
> Thanks for reading thus far!


End file.
